As a check valve, patent literature 1 discloses a check valve where an opening of a fluid path formed in a body is brought into a closed state when a valve element biased by a biasing member is brought into contact with an O-ring which constitutes a sealing member, and the valve element moves against a biasing force of the biasing me when a fluid pressure of a predetermined value or more is applied in the fluid path formed in the body.